Maho
Maho is blood magic. It is fueled by the power of fresh blood and sacrifice, and draws from the sixth element: corruption. The use of maho Taints the users, forever linking them to Fu Leng and Jigoku. It calls upon kansen, evil spirits of corruption.Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, page 267 History and Use Maho was not originally a creation of Fu Leng, but of the Tribe of Isawa. Before the Dark Lord fell, the Isawa practiced blood magic that was clean, voluntary and pure. Blood Rite flavour (Gold) When Isawa's followers realized maho would no longer be free of Jigoku's influence once they allied with the Kami Shiba, they foreswore its use.Fires of the Hidden City, Part Two It was centuries before the research of Kuni Nakanu elevated maho from a primitive arcane art to an evil, destructive force.'"Way of the Phoenix'', page 19 Maho-tsukai generally believed that they bent the forces of the Shadowlands to their will, but they were mistaken. The use of maho served Fu Leng, regaardless of the user's intent. Tsukai were generally greedy and impatient shugenja, hoping to find a quick, easy way to immense power. Many believed that they could use maho only when necessary, completely unaware of its addictive nature. Way of the Phoenix, pages 25-27 Iuchiban Centuries more passed after Nakanu's researches, when the sorcerer that would come to be known as Iuchiban unearthed the dark Kuni's notes. Iuchiban founded the Bloodspeakers, an organization of maho-tsukai and began making plans to raise an army of the undead to help him conquer Rokugan. His immediate plans were foiled, but Iuchiban had also learned the secrets of immortality from the heartless Khadi. He was imprisoned only because he could not be killed, but he escaped centuries later and tried again. Once again, his plans did not bear fruit and once again he was contained, presumably for all time. Recently, he managed to escape once more, and now the Bloodspeakers were marching to battle throughout Rokugan and the Shadowlands, fighting for control of both. Casting Maho To cast a maho spell the sorcerer would invoke a prayer to the Dark God Fu Leng and, in order to gain his favour they would also have to spill blood. It did not however always have to be their own but the more blood spilled the better. Any who would call upon this power would became corrupted immediately, with the severity of the taint dependant on the complexity of the spell.Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan page 12 Maho Spells Mastery Level 1 * BleedingLegend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 268 * Blood and DarknessWay of the Shadowlands", p. 133 * Blood Rite''Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 269 * Curse of Weakness Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 72 * Drain Soul * Heart of the Damned * Legacy of the Dark One * Limb Disruption Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 126 * Pain * Rise Again * Reduce * Summon Undead Champion Mastery Level 2 * Caress of Fu Leng * Choking Death * Control Undead * CurseGame Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, pp. 13-14 * Curse of the Unblinking Eye Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 127 * Curse of the Water Spirits * Darkness RisingLegend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 270 Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 72 * Dark Wings * Fear * Hate's HeartWay of the Shadowlands", p. 134 * Mists of Fear * Unblinking Eye Mastery Level 3 * Animate the Dead ''Bearers of Jade, p. 130 * Blood of MidnightGame Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 13 * Corruption of the Elements * Dancing with DemonsSecrets of the Shadowlands, p. 72 * Dark DivinationGame Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, p. 14 * Essence of Undeath * Fire and Blood Way of the Shugenja, p. 92 * Flock of BloodSecrets of the Shadowlands, p. 35 * Obsidian Armor * Pekkle's Visage * Stealing Breath * Taint Strike Mastery Level 4 * Animate the Dead * Blood of the Ages * CurseLegend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 271''Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan'', pp. 13-14 * Dark Favors * Gift of the Maker * PossessionWay of the Shadowlands", p. 135 * Summon Greater Kansen * Summon Oni''Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan, pp. 14-15''Book of the Shadowlands'', p. 96 * Touch of DeathGame Master's Pack; The Hare Clan p. 15 * Touch of Jigoku Mastery Level 5 * Create Elemental VortexTime of the Void, p. 60 * Dominion of Fu Leng Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 129 * Fierce Blood of the EarthWay of the Shadowlands", p. 135 * Fu Leng's Champion * Harvest of Death''Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 72 Mastery Level 6 * Rise, Taint * Summon Revenant * Summon Swamp Spirits Mastery Level 7 * Corruption of the Earth * Grip of IuchibanThe Four Winds, p. 136 * Stealing the Soul Mastery Level 8 * Summon Garegosu no Bakemono Other Maho Spells * 1000 Years of Terrible SlumberLesser of Two Evils, p. 37 * Banish OniBook of the Shadowlands, p. 97 * Dancing with DemonsBearers of Jade, p. 145 * Dark Charisma * Gift of a KansenBearers of Jade, p. 146 * Heaven Has No JusticeBearers of Jade, p. 148 * No Pure Breaths * Sinful Dreams * Eat The Flesh * Tomb of EarthBearers of Jade, p. 144 * Truth is a Scourge * Ward of Divine PeaceBearers of Jade, p. 147 * Ward of the Eight Kami Mastery Levels The mastery levels above are as listed in Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition. The mastery levels in Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan appear to be approximately one level higher (as seen on Curse and Summon Oni). References Category:Maho Spells Category:Magic and Religion Category:Rokugani Language